


Trust

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [24]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Face finally brings home "toys", but they raise some difficult issues for Murdock. Face helps him to work through the problem.
Relationships: H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock & Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Kudos: 1





	Trust

Murdock bounded into the bedroom, fresh from the shower, clad in an old T-shirt and shorts that were probably only one wash away from disintegration.

“So, what did you get, muchacho?” he demanded.

Face was still fully clothed in outdoor wear and sitting on the bed, plain carrier bag in hand. He grinned. “Well, that would be telling, buddy.”

“C’mon, Face, stop playing hard to get and gimme that…” Murdock snatched the bag from his lover’s hand and tipped out the contents on the bed. “Now, what do we have here, hmm?” He looked down in consternation at the neatly coiled ropes, soft restraints attached, which were now in a heap on the quilt. “I thought you said you were gonna get a new toy, Facey. What is this stuff?”

“This **is** the new toy, buddy. You know you said you wanted try a little bondage – well this is much more comfortable than handcuffs, trust me. I’m an expert in that department.” He grimaced. “The guy in the shop said that these will keep you firmly in place and shouldn’t leave any bruises at all. See?” Face picked up one of the ropes to demonstrate. “This cuff thing is Velcro, nice and soft; easy to put on but real hard to get off.” He slapped the cuff around his own wrist, Velcroed it tight and tugged on the attached rope to prove his point. “Unless I take it off, of course. Now this rope is like paracord, a little bit stretchy,” Face continued enthusiastically, holding up the rope between two hands and pulling to show its elasticity, “but at the other end, where it’s braided, this snap hook can be locked in anywhere, making the length of the whole thing infinitely adjustable. See?” He looped the other end around the bedpost and operated the snap hook, thus effectively securing his own left hand to the bed.

Murdock stared.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Face smiled happily. “I think we’re gonna get some use out of this, don’t you?” He unzipped the Velcro and freed himself. “Now why don’t you work out where to attach these things, buddy? I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Okay, muchacho,” Murdock mumbled as Face planted a kiss on his lips in passing and disappeared into the bathroom.

For long moments the pilot just stared at the restraint that his partner had left attached to the bedpost at the foot of the bed, his thoughts in turmoil. He heard the water turned on and Face whistling – actually whistling – in the shower.

‘They’re not the same as… as in there… those are white with straps… and they’re hard,’ he picked up the one that Face had left there and rubbed it between his fingers, ‘these are black… and they’re soft. And you asked for this, you fool. But it wasn’t ever supposed to be you, was it? It was only ever supposed to be him…’

When Face returned ten minutes later, wearing only clean boxers, his suit over his arm, it was to find Murdock sitting on the side of the bed, staring down at his own bare feet. The restraints had been attached neatly to the four bedposts and the length looked reasonable. Turning from hanging up his suit in the closet, Face studied the pilot carefully. Murdock looked completely dejected.

Face walked over and stood directly in front of his lover, placing one hand gently on Murdock’s shoulder, lifting his chin with two fingers of his other hand and looking down into the sad chocolate-coloured eyes. “What’s wrong, baby?” His voice was soft and quiet.

The answer, when it came, was barely a whisper. “I’m sorry, Facey, I really am. I know it was my idea… but I can’t do this. It feels too much like – like in there.”

“In the VA, you mean?”

“Yeah. They usedta – they would – they…” Murdock’s voice died away and he cast his eyes down.

Face sucked in a deep breath and pulled Murdock to him, holding his lover tight against his belly. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. I would never do that to you against your will. Never. You do know that, don’t you, buddy?”

Wrapping his arms around Face’s hips, Murdock snuggled in close. “I know,” he murmured, feeling the little tremor in Face’s abdominal muscles as he was teased by Murdock’s warm breath.

Face gave Murdock a squeeze and said decisively “We can just put them away. We don’t have to use them at all, ever. This is supposed to be fun. It’s not supposed to upset you, buddy.” He started to pull away; Murdock pulled him back.

“Maybe I could get used to them, if I could see that they’re different, you know?” Murdock sounded hesitant, but looked up at his partner hopefully. “I really did want to try it and it would be a shame to just give up…”

For a moment, Face didn’t reply; thinking fast and weighing the options, then he smiled brightly. “Look, I know they’re okay, so why don’t you use them on me first, then you can see that they don’t hurt at all and there’s nothing to be scared of, huh? Then later, when you feel more comfortable, we can try on you – but real slow and careful, maybe one at a time. How does that sound?”

Murdock’s tremulous smile broadened. “That sounds good, Facey. Real good. Thanks, muchacho.” He pulled Face down for an enthusiastic kiss, both ending up lying across the bed.

“Come up here, baby,” Murdock murmured, between kisses, tugging on Face’s arm and encouraging him to lie in the correct direction, in the centre of the bed. Face complied, happy to see that his lover’s depression had lifted. In fact, the pilot now seemed to be quite content.

They were lying in one of their usual positions: Face on his back; Murdock blanketing him; holding him down with his weight, kissing him deeply and thoroughly, hands caressing his shoulders and arms. Face relaxed completely and lost himself in the moment. Following a particularly long and passionate kiss, when they parted for a moment to breathe, he reached out to pull Murdock into his embrace… he tried to, anyway, only to find that Murdock had managed to Velcro the restraints around both wrists while he was distracted. They were nowhere near tight, though, so he started to try to wriggle free.

“Ah – ah – ah, Facey. Naughty boy. You gotta stay put.” Murdock admonished, reaching up and tightening the cuffs, one by one. Face tested them experimentally – he wasn’t going anywhere, though the ropes weren’t particularly tight.

Murdock sat up on Face’s hips. “Comfy, baby?”

“You’re getting too sneaky, buddy.” Face winked. “But, yeah, it’s okay. Go ahead.”

The pilot swung his leg over Face’s body and jumped off the bed. He leaned over and carefully removed his lover’s underwear, sliding them down his legs and off first his left foot, then the right. He dropped the boxers but kept his hold on Face’s right ankle, pulling gently but firmly on the leg until it was close enough to the edge of the bed for him to wrap on the ankle cuff.

There was no resistance from Face, but he watched silently as Murdock walked around the bottom of the bed to the other side and repeated the procedure on his left leg. Once again he tested his bonds – not too tight. He smiled up at Murdock.

“Okay, buddy, you got me – now what?”

Murdock considered for a moment before answering, then he grinned. “Well, baby, I think I might just tickle you all over…” Murdock leaned down and tickled the sole of Face’s left foot. Face giggled and tried to squirm away but, staked out as he was, that wasn’t possible. Murdock tickled the right foot. Face struggled.

“C’mon, buddy, stop that,” Face gasped between giggles, “that’s not fair. Tickling is not part of the deal.”

“I don’t remember any deal, muchacho.” The pilot smiled thoughtfully and walked towards the head of the bed, running his hand gently up his captive’s calf and tickling the back of his knee. Face, still giggling helplessly, tried to shake him off. “I thought that you were powerless there – totally at my mercy – and that I could just do whatever I want.” He ran his hand up the inside of Face’s thigh towards his crotch. Face shuddered. “Hmm?”

After a few hiccoughing breaths, Face found his voice. “Yeah, well, not tickling, alright? I didn’t agree to that. I’ll just put a stop to this if you keep that up.”

Seating himself on the bed beside his lover’s hips, Murdock reached up and tugged on the rope securing Face's right wrist to the bedpost and grinned. “I don’t think you’re getting yourself free any time soon, muchacho, so how are you gonna…?”

“I’ll say the word,” Face interrupted. “I can say it right now if you want… Excal…”

Murdock pouted, but interjected hastily, “No! No, I’ll stop. No tickling, I promise.” He regarded Face speculatively. “How about I just kiss you, and touch you, and lick you all over and then fuck your brains out?”

Face laughed. “Alright, I’ll agree to that… but no more tickling, and definitely no biting.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Faceman.” Divesting himself of his clothes, the pilot leaned down and planted a kiss on the blond’s forehead. He opened the drawer of the bedside table and started to remove things.

Face craned his neck and tried in vain to see what his lover had in store. He soon found out. “Aw, c’mon… not that, buddy… you know I hate that thing…” he whined when Murdock turned with the blindfold in his hand. “It makes me feel so – so helpless and uncertain.”

“I know, Facey. But you’re a control freak, and it’s good for you. Heightens all your other senses and makes the whole experience more intense. Anyway, it proves that you trust me. You do trust me, don’t you?”

Face gazed up at his partner, standing at his side, hands on hips and eyebrows raised, and sighed resignedly. “Yeah, I trust you. Alright…Go ahead…” The blue eyes widened as Murdock leaned down, blindfold in hand and fastened it over his eyes. Face groaned quietly.

“You’ll be fine, muchacho. Now just relax,” Murdock soothed, patting Face on the cheek comfortingly.

“Easy for you to say,” Face muttered. He shivered as the pilot’s fingers trailed up into his hair, turning his head to the side, then holding him there as his lover moved in and took his mouth in a deep kiss which left him breathless, heart pounding.

Murdock withdrew. “Now,” he said softly, “let us begin.” He did nothing at all for long moments, merely contemplating his helpless partner.

Straining his ears, Face tried to pinpoint where the first touch would fall when it came, muscles tense and anticipation quickening his careful breathing. When he was almost certain that the suspense would surely kill him, Face felt the lightest touch of fingertips on his collarbone, ghosting back towards his breastbone, and raising gooseflesh in their wake. The fingertips were followed by warm breath and butterfly kisses, trailing down his chest and then, suddenly, they were gone.

A moment of suspense: the hands and mouth returned but lower, on his belly. His abdominal muscles tightened involuntarily and he gasped in a breath as the tip of a tongue circled his navel and dipped inside. He had certainly not expected that… The teasing tongue gave way to a sucking mouth, fingers simultaneously squeezing a nipple unexpectedly, sending his arousal level soaring and drawing a reluctant groan. After what seemed like ages, but could have been minutes only, the mouth and fingers withdrew, leaving his nipple tingling and his navel trembling and shooting electric shocks directly to his cock as the wetness of the saliva reacted with the cool air of the room.

Another moment of suspense: he tried to control his increasingly ragged breathing and strained to hear the slightest noise over the deafening thundering of his own blood pounding in his ears. Murdock didn’t make a sound however, and the next attack, when it came, was so unexpected that Face squeaked in surprise as his right foot was firmly grasped and his big toe sucked into a hot mouth. Face moaned. He had never experienced anything like this before. It was unbelievably erotic; almost like there was a direct connection between his foot and his groin, and he could feel himself getting painfully hard as Murdock licked and sucked and nibbled his toes.

He started to pant and shake slightly. “Oh, God, I don’t believe this… I’m gonna come…” he gasped between moans, pulling hard on his restraints in an attempt to ground himself as he felt the orgasm start to build. 

“Oh, I don’t think so, baby. At least, not any time soon.”

Face startled violently as Murdock spoke softly, directly into his ear. His brain floundered, finally realising that his foot was no longer being stimulated.

“You’re my little captive and you don’t get to come until I give you permission to come,” Murdock purred. He nibbled Face’s earlobe. “And I’m having way too much fun for that…”

Face gasped for breath and shuddered through the aftershocks of the stupefying orgasm that he had finally been allowed after what seemed to him like years of tortuous denial. His lover might be crazy, technically, but he was certainly completely calculating when it came to keeping Face, helpless as he was at the time, on the very edge

“See how much fun that was, Facey?”

Murdock pulled the blindfold away from Face’s eyes and looked down at him fondly from a distance of a few inches.

“Fun! Yeah, right. Fun isn’t exactly the word I would use to describe that experience, buddy,” Face managed, when he got his breathing under control enough to attempt speech. “Could you – er…?” He pulled expressively on the restraints pinning him to the bed.

Murdock moved immediately to release him. “Sorry, baby.” He started to rub his partner’s arms vigorously. “Are you okay? Not got cramps or anything?” he asked, anxiously. “I didn’t think… you shoulda stopped me…”

Breath and speech restored, Face cut in decisively. “Awesome! Amazing! Absolutely and astonishingly mind-blowing. **Fun** doesn’t come anywhere near close.” He smiled: the blinding full-voltage smile. “You have to experience that, Murdock. I mean, really, you gotta feel it for yourself,” he said reverently. “That is, lover…,” his voice became serious and his smile faded slightly as he sought connection with Murdock’s eyes “… if you can trust me. The way that I trust you.”

Murdock pulled back slightly. Nervous chocolate eyes and wide, thoughtful, blue eyes engaged. They held that gaze for a long time.

“Yeah. I trust you, Facey. You know I do…” Voice barely a whisper, Murdock held eye contact, “…and there’s no better time than the present.” He cleared his throat and his voice was much stronger when he spoke again. “Let’s do it, baby. Right now.”

Face pushed up, wriggled out from under, and flipped Murdock onto his back, straddling him and planting a kiss on the end of his nose.

“I swear to God that you will love this, Murdock. And I won’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with… you know the word, right?” Face looked down into Murdock’s eyes, anxiety written all over his features.

“I know the word, Facey.”

“Yeah, well, say it for me… I need to hear you say it…”

Murdock grinned. Face was way more worried than he was… “Excalibur. See, Facey? I remember the word. And the signal, if I can’t talk. I remember all of that, so can we, please, just get on with it, sugar?”

“The signal – Hell, I forgot the signal…”

Murdock dragged Face down, clutched him tightly, and kissed him comprehensively, releasing him only when it became obvious that Face was struggling for breath.

“You totally forgot the signal, Facey. Hell, I coulda suffocated you right there…” observed Murdock sardonically, holding Face at arm’s length and raising an eyebrow. “Now can we stop all of this rubbish and get on with things?”

Face grinned sheepishly. “I’m sorry, buddy. It’s just that I worry about you sometimes, you know? Especially when you already said…” he caught the glare in Murdock’s eyes and went on hastily, “…but it’s your choice. Everything is gonna be fine. No, not fine. It’s gonna be great, fantastic, you’ll see…”

Murdock sighed and cut off the babbling. “Just get started, baby, before I change my mind.”

_Ten minutes later:_

Murdock groaned inwardly. Was it possible to have a partner who was **too** careful; **too** caring; **too** gentle? Unfortunately, it was. And, also unfortunately, he had that partner. Sure, Face had staked Murdock out – but the restraints were so loose and the ropes so slack that they may as well have not been there at all. And Face had totally refused to slap that blindfold over Murdock’s eyes. Oh, he had a good reason… “You’ll be more comfortable if you can see what’s going on”. But Murdock’s equally good, if not better, reason for doing the same thing to Face, who was far more uncomfortable in the dark than Murdock could ever be, was totally ignored.

Murdock sighed and brought his gaze down from the ceiling to his lover, currently crouched on hands and knees over Murdock’s body, dutifully keeping his weight to himself. Face’s tongue was dipping into Murdock’s navel. It was a very nice sensation. Sensual.

Murdock sighed again and pulled his hands free from the way-too-loose Velcro restraints. He gripped Face’s hair – hard – and dragged him upwards. Face let out a squeak of surprise and pain. Murdock, still keeping a firm grasp on Face’s hair, looked into the wide, shocked, blue eyes at close range.

He enunciated carefully. “Enough! I love you, Facey, but that is enough. You either do this properly, exactly the way I did it to you, or we stop the whole thing, right now.” He relaxed his grip on Face’s hair slightly. “Now, what is it to be, buddy?” He gave Face a little shake and then released him.

_Ten minutes after that:_

“Oh, boy! Oh, God! Oh, SHIIIIIITT!!!”

Face had followed orders, against his inclination, secured Murdock firmly, put the blindfold on him and kissed, licked, sucked and teased his partner to his first, trembling, uncontrollable orgasm. It wasn’t exactly the way that Murdock had done it to him, but he wasn’t Murdock, and he hoped that he could be forgiven. Murdock wasn’t complaining yet, anyway. Face rubbed his partner’s arms and legs, just to make sure that there were no cramps, then, given the green light, moved on to more inventive kissing, licking and sucking. Murdock moaned appreciatively.

_And a further ten minutes later:_

Face leaned down and spoke softly into Murdock’s ear. “The bondage restraints weren’t the only toys I brought back, buddy. I pulled one out of the bag while you were still in the shower.”

Murdock shivered. “What was that, Facey?” he murmured.

“Oh, I think that’s for me to know and you to find out, sweetheart,” whispered Face, “But I’ll give you a clue… batteries were not included.”

Had he not been securely restrained Murdock would have shot straight up to the ceiling when the vibrator purred up the inside of his thigh and beyond. But he did howl. Loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 21st: Tied to The Bed; October 23rd: Orgasm Denial; October 30th: Vibrator.
> 
> This is the final story in Making Progress. As Woody Woodpecker would say: That's all, folks.  
> Many thanks to my dear friend, and slave-driver, DrimmsyDra, without whose support and encouragement along the way this series would never have been finished.


End file.
